Tomorrow Never Dies
by LoveLanguage
Summary: Addilyn Banner. A skilled biomedical/biomechanics engineer making a name for herself received a phone call that she was not prepared for. Flown across the ocean to Wakanda, her uncle Bruce as well as Tony Stark commissioned her for an important project. Help create a new and improved arm for none other than the Winter Solider. Could she? Or would she get caught up in their fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Hey guys! So, I've decided to start up a new story. Don't worry though, just because I'm writing this does not mean I've abandoned We Could Be Heroes. I just need to get past the road bump I've encountered while writing that fic. Anyways, this is an Avengers fic and since I'm a sucker for Bucky Barnes this will be a Bucky fic. I really hope you guys like it so far C:**

It had been a long day at the shop and by the time Addilyn had arrived at her apartment it was ten at night and she was ready to pass out. She haphazardly pulled her clothes off before stepping into the hot shower that she started for herself. The water soothed her sore muscles and cleared her head. Watching the black, dirty water swirl down the drain she couldn't hold back the giant yawn. What she could really use was twenty-four hours of uninterrupted sleep. She honestly can't remember the last time she had gotten to sleep in past seven.

Ever since she had graduated NYU at twenty-one she has been a hot commodity. If she wasn't working in the mechanic shop her best friends bother owned then she was back at NYU in the lab that the Dean had allowed her to use to continue her work. She rarely had time for herself these days. It's been three years since her graduation and in those three years she's probably been on one date. And it wasn't even her idea, her best friend Piper had set her up on a blind date. Sadly, to say, it really didn't end well.

Addilyn pulled herself out of the scalding water after scrubbing her skin clean of any grease or dirt and wrapped her petite form in a dingy and stiff towel. Great. She really needed to do laundry. That would have to wait, she really needed some shut eye. She closed her curtains, blocking out the sunlight then crawled into her bed. The cold sheets were enough to put her to sleep in seconds.

' **Ring Ring'**

A shrill ringing was heard from Addilyn's living room. She had every intention of covering her face with her comforter and ignoring her phone. When it finally stopped, she sighed in relief and tried to fall back to sleep. Her peace and quiet was short lived when her cell started to ring again from its place in her bag. Waiting for it to stop again, she cursed when it continued to ring.

"Who the hell? Whoever is calling me had better have a damn good excuse for waking me up." The tiny woman spoke out loud to the annoying phone. She quickly fished around her bag to find her phone and without checking the caller ID she slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was laced with exhaustion and irritation.

"Addi? Did I wake you?" A familiar voice spoke from the other end.

"Bruce? What's wrong? Did something happen? Do I need to come bust someone skull open?" She spouted off at the mouth quickly. While she was the younger of the two she was the more violent type. Don't get it twisted though, Addilyn prided herself on her kindness towards others. She absolutely hated mean people and since her uncle had, anger issues, she had been the one to act on her feelings instead of him.

"I'm fine Addilyn, everything's fine. I have a favor to ask you. I was won-" He's abruptly cut off when it sounds like his phone is removed from his grip. She cocks an eyebrow when another familiar, slightly irritating voice fills her ears.

"Hello, my wonderfully gifted and intelligent Addilyn Banner. Its Tony." He spoke, she could practically see the cockiness displayed across his face.

"Yes Tony, I know it's you. You are depriving me of some much-needed sleep and its making me angry. Can you please put someone on the phone that I can actually tolerate now?" Her question was brushed off and ignored completely when he continued to speak.

"Look Addi. We need you to take some time off and come to Wakanda." He said, not even beating around the bush. That's a first.

"What? Wakanda? You of all people should know I can't take time off. I have an apartment and bills to pay for Tony. I also have a project I'm in the middle of. I'm sorry but I can't." She sighed in exasperation while running her fingers through her tangled waves.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but his royal highness has requested your presence personally. He needs your brains and skills for what he's trying to do. I'm not going to get into detail over the phone. So, hurry up and back your bags, Steve will be there to pick you up in a couple hours. See you soon." He didn't really leave her with much room to interject.

"Wait! Tony! Tony?" Her yells were met with a dial tone. Asshole hung up on her.

"Damn Stark. He's going to pay for waking me up and thinking he can boss me around." She paced around her living room. She didn't have any choice but to go, especially since Steve was already on his way. Now all she needed to do was come up with a believable story to tell her colleagues and boss.

It had taken her the whole three hours to grab a decent amount of clothes; she had no idea how long she would be away. She also took the time she was given to run to NYU and grab her tools as well as tell her coworkers and the Dean that she was having a family emergency and her uncle really needed her. Seeing as her name was Banner and she had attended NYU, just about everyone knew that Bruce Banner was her uncle, others just knew him as a world-famous scientist as well as the Hulk. She liked to keep to herself instead of 'riding her uncles coat tails' as some people liked to say.

She called Piper's brother, Jason and told him the same story she told her colleagues. He sent her off with good prayers and wishes for the best. She played it off like she appreciated the gesture before heading back home. She didn't want to leave Steve standing on her doorstep as she ran around collecting her things. Addilyn had just sat down on her couch with a cup of coffee when she heard a knock on her door. Raising her wrist to check her watch it read, 1:30 in the morning.

Biting back a groan she unlatched the security chain and flipped the deadbolt before opening the door. Standing just outside her door, taking up almost the entire frame stood Steve Rogers. When his blue eyes land on her face he smiles. It's been a while since she's seen Steve.

"Hi Steve. Here come in." She said and stepped aside, giving him room to enter her small apartment. When he was standing in the center of her living room she closed the door behind her. She leaned on the closed door and sipped on the only thing keeping her awake.

"Hey Addilyn. It's been a, while hasn't it?" He broke the silence and he gathered her small frame up in his arms. She laughed into his chest and returned the hug. Pulling away she walked into her kitchen and dumped her remaining coffee down the drain. Placing the mug in the dishwasher she looked up and fixed the super solider with a questioning look.

"So? Did Tony say you needed to bring me right away or can I take my time?" She asked. Even though she knew the answer she figured she would ask anyways. He picked up her overstuffed duffel and flung it over his shoulder like weighted nothing. His gaze took on a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry Addi, we don't really have time for pleasantries. Tony is really impatient and was pretty adamant that I get you to Wakanda as fast as possible." He said. She could hear the apologetic tone behind his words. This was not the best way to reunite with a friend she hasn't seen since S.H.E.I.L.D. fell apart.

"Alrighty well, let's get going then. Wouldn't want to keep princess Stark waiting any longer." She joked, earning a chuckle from the blonde. The only positive was knowing that she could sleep on the three-hour flight to Wakanda.

 **Here you have it folks! My first chapter for my Bucky Barnes fic! I really really hope you guys like it so far. I know there's not much to go off but from what I do have, I hope its exceptional. Thanks guys! Don't forget to review, I appreciate it! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Sweet, so I know my first chapter wasn't very long but I just wanted to throw out a feeler chapter if you will. I plan on making my other chapters worth your while and worth my time. If anyone has any ideas they want to throw in or suggestions feel free to let me know!**

Addilyn was woken up to gentle nudges from Steve. As soon as she took a seat in the quinjet she used her duffle as a pillow and fell right asleep. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and yawns behind her hand.

"Are we there already?" She inquired groggily. Three hours was honestly not enough sleep for her. Steve nodded at her question then grabbed her bags. She followed him out of the quinjet and onto the landing strip. As soon as her feet hit the tarmac her head was on a swivel. This is her first time in this country and it was beautiful. There was a thin fog that covered the tops of some of the trees, the air was brisk and clean. All around her was lush green landscapes with a waterfall and the bustling noises of the birds and other animals.

"This place is really something, isn't it?" Steve asked, he saw the way she was observing her surroundings. When she looked at his face a look of amusement was plastered across it.

"What? I've never seen such a beautiful place. It's so green." Addilyn answered. The super solider chuckled as he led her inside the building.

"I was just asking. I had the same expression when I first got here too. It's not something were really used to." He tells her. Addilyn nods her head in understanding. Since Steve grew up in Brooklyn this landscape and scenery had to be something so foreign to him.

"Makes sense." Was all she said as she trailed behind him. This wing of the building they walked into was buzzing with people in business suits and lab coats as they ran back in forth. Some carrying stacks of papers while others carried tools and beakers. She's heard that the people of Wakanda were exceptionally skilled in the art of medicine. They were ahead of everyone she's ever met in her field. They kept up their pace as the people around them went on like they didn't exist.

"Tony is really excited to show you what they have so far. They're really hoping to get your input on it." Steve continued as he made small talk. Addilyn followed him into the elevator and she watched as he pushed the button for the fifth floor. From the outside this building looked like it was built into the mountain side. Majority of the walls were made up of glass or windows, giving a clear view of their beautiful country. If she wasn't here for work she would have loved to go hiking.

"Hey Steve, where's Bruce?" She hadn't gotten to hear from him much since Tony snatched the phone from him earlier. It's been about two years, give or take, since she's seen Bruce. The last time she saw him in person and not on the news was when he introduced her to a former colleague of his about her residency. Since she wasn't a doctor of medicine she didn't have to spend her time in a hospital. No, she spent her time in a lab working for Oscorp. She had become fast friends with Harry Osborne but it was short lived when the last time she saw him was when he was being locked away in a hospital. Even though the CEO of the company, Norman Osborne had died and his successor, his son, was locked up in a hospital room, the multibillion dollar corporation was still going strong and many would say it was because of her. She took pride in her job, she loved to help people.

"Dr. Banner? He's here, he's been waiting for your arrival. It's kind of hard not to notice how excited he is since he's usually calm and quiet." Steve's evaluation of her uncle was spot on. After his accident, Bruce had become very soft spoken, too afraid to let himself get worked up in fear that he might unleash the other guy.

"He's not pacing around his lab, is he? He really needs to get out and get some fresh air, it will do him some serious good." Addilyn concluded with hypocrisy. She really had no room to talk, she hasn't really don't much except work and sometimes spend time with Piper. She had to painfully admit that she had no life. She was only twenty-four and she already had the life style of fifty year old hermit. Steve didn't get a chance to answer when he opened the door to the lab and was greeted by the king himself.

Addilyn smiled, "Your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you very much for having me." She spoke with the utmost professionalism and shook his hand.

"Please Dr. Banner. Call me T'Challa, and the pleasure is all mine. I've read almost every single one of your papers. I must say, I was blown away when I saw that you had been able to create an artificial womb that actually supported the fetus and successfully bring it to full term without the use of a live host." The king spoke words of praise and she couldn't help but blush out of modesty.

"Thank you T'Challa, but since were on a first name basis, please feel free to call me Addilyn. Dr. Banner is my uncle." Addilyn jokes a little. She follows T'Challa over to a wide open work bench that was littered with metal parts and blue prints. What in the world we're they doing here? She walked around to the other side of the table while looking down and taking a good look at the scribbled notes strewn across.

"Do you mind me asking what exactly it is you brought me here for?" She would like to know the reason why she uprooted herself for god knows how long, lied to her coworkers and her best friend and left the country. Her job and latest project was on the line, she was hoping that with her excuse everyone would understand her absence.

"We brought you here my dear Addilyn, so you could help us build a new arm for a newest team mate." A familiar voice called from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes landed on Mr. Iron Man himself.

"An arm? Really Tony? That's all you're going to give me?" She fixed him with a look of annoyance, "You're going to have to tell me more than that Stark or I'm out of here. You pulled me away from an important project." Her eyes followed the billionaire Avenger until he came to stand across from her at the table.

"Relax Doc. You'll be briefed on everything shortly, were just waiting for your brother and our test dummy." He replied nonchalant. Addilyn's only response was a disgruntled huff. She hated when people wasted her time. She turned to face the king again.

"So T'Challa, if it's not too much to ask. When I'm not being forced to work with this narcissist, would you mind if I inquired on the history of your country? I don't mean to pry it's just, this place is so beautiful and I've never seen anything like it." She didn't want to over step her boundaries but when she was studying at New York University she took a few History and Anthropology classes which to her surprised, really interested her. She enjoyed it so much that if her Biomedical and Bioengineer degrees fell through she would have pursued a career in the study of people and their cultures.

T'Challa chuckled and nodded his head in acceptance, "Of course. It's not every day that I get someone who is interested in learning about my people. I would be happy to answer any questions you have." He replied in a warm tone. Even though she didn't want to be here she had a feeling that she might actually like it.

Shortly after arriving in the lab she had made her way to a window so large it made up the wall, admiring the Wakanda jungle once again with studious eyes she got lost in her own observation that she had completely missed her uncle's arrival, as well as her 'patient'.

"Addi?" She was pulled out of her head as soon as her brother spoke her nickname. Looking over her left shoulder her heart began to fill with joy. Bruce stood next to King T'Challa, he almost looked the same as the last time she saw him. Almost. As she approached him she saw the worry lines and frown lines on his face. His hair; the same ashy brown that she had herself, was dusted with grey. His eyes, once a golden amber color were now a dark and tired brown.

"Hi Uncle." She beams at him, standing on her toes she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. She feels his arms slide around to her back, holding her tightly, "I missed you so much." She meant every word. Bruce was the only family she had left. Her parents had died in an accident when she was ten years old and her uncle Bruce was all she had. She had been away at a private school when the incident happened, first she saw it on the news, then she saw it firsthand. At first, she had been scared but now she held no fear. He was her uncle and she loved him, the other guy had proved to her time and time again that even in his rage, he would not hurt her. That was how she knew that he really loved her like she was his own.

"What were you thinking about?" Bruce asked as he pulls out of the embrace. His brown eyes questioned her through the lenses of his glasses.

"I was studying the landscape. It's amazing here." She admires and looks at T'Challa, who in response, tilts his head in thanks with a polite smile on his face.

"Isn't it? It's peaceful here. But we'll talk more in a little okay? There's someone I would like you to meet." He steps away from her with his right foot. Addilyn looks past him and sees a man standing there. Wow was he tall, probably 6'2", maybe 6'3". He was wearing a pair of joggers and a tank top. He was built like a brick shithouse; his arms were well defined and stacked with muscle. This man was the definition of fit, his build matched that of Steve's which only means that this man is also a super solider. As her eyes studied his build she held off on taking a glimpse at is metal arm. Her green eyes traveled up some more and took in his face; framed with dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. It suited him. He sported the scruff of someone who hasn't shaved in a few weeks, not taking away from his appearance at all. Finally, she met his eyes, her green eyes held his curious gaze; blue eyes almost the color of the sky right before storm clouds rolled in. They weren't too dark and but they held a lightness to them. She could also see the underlying sadness that he seemed to be trying to hide. She knew him, or you knew of him. Addilyn had seen the news after Natasha leaked S.H.E.I.L.D. and HYDRA files online. She had even seen the bombing at the Accords that killed T'Challa's father; the late King of Wakanda, T'Chaka.

Her patient was the Winter Solider.

 **Heyyyyy guyssss! So here it is! Chapter two. I'm feeling really good about this story. I have had the BIGGEST crush on Mr. James Barnes since the first time I've seen Captain America and since I'm struggling with WCBH at the moment I figured, why not. I hope you guys like it as much as I do, and if you do then please review. Feel free to leave suggestions or anything. If anyone happens to have more knowledge on Biomedical and Biomechanical Engineering then please enlighten me. I'm going to try the best I can by doing my research but any little advice will always help. I love and appreciate you guys. Thank you so much! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Ello again. I'm on a bit of a roll and I can't bring myself to stop. So, I won't. I'm going to write you guys another chapter, armed with my trusty MacBook and my boyfriend's advice I shall conquer this chapter and make it my bitch! Let's do this!**

"Hello. I'm Addilyn Banner. But you can call me Addilyn, or Addi." She pushes aside everything she's heard about him before she approaches his and holds her hand out in front of her. He looked at her face then to her hand before a timid, half smile appears on his face. Taking her tiny hand in his large one, he gently shook it.

"Hi, I'm Bucky Barnes. Steve and Bruce, we're telling me you're here to help me?" His voice was deep and it was a little husky, almost like he had just woken up. She could detect a bit of an accent in his words but she figured she would ask on a later day.

"They are right. Though they probably told you that I came here happy to help and if they did, they would be lying." She laughs a little, "Tony made Steve come fetch me at one thirty in the morning." Addilyn spoke some more, and smiled kindly at him. She was always the kind of person that made sure she treated people as nicely as possible all the time. Unless they give her a reason. Bucky was no exception. Addilyn; while nervous about meeting a super assassin, decided that she would let him be the one to decide if he was worth trusting or not. She knew from experience that not everything the media said or wrote about was true. She was giving him the benefit of the doubt, and so far, he seemed like a nice person.

"I'm sorry you had to drop everything and come here. It must be stressful." Bucky sympathized. Addilyn shrugged in response.

"Don't take what I said the wrong way. I'm just extremely sleep and food deprived. But from what I've gathered so far, I'm quite excited to help you Mr. Barnes. Do you mind?" She asks and motions towards his left arm. He jolts a little and shakes his head.

"No, go ahead." He kindly obliges and hands me his arm. The first thing she takes notice of is the way the metal connects to his chest. Almost like it was fused with his remaining limb. The next thing she checked was the scar, it was the scar of a serrated blade. Whomever attached his arm had removed what remained of his shoulder in order to fit the arm securely. It was barbaric. She felt for him, just seeing the scar and determining what really happened to him was enough to feel her heart break a little. No one should ever have to go through that kind of torture. Pushing her emotions to the back of her mind she continued with her examination.

The room had gone quiet as she could feel their eyes on her. Grabbing a needle pick she got close enough to his shoulder that her nose was almost touching the metal, "What was your original arm made of?" She asked Bucky as she kept her eyes on his arm. She could make out the very faint seem that connected the arm he's using now and the shoulder remnants from his original bionic arm.

His blue orbs shifted to my face as I looked up from his arm, "Vibranium." He answered. Her eyes widened and she looked at Steve, the only other person she's known to possess the strongest metal on earth.

"Tony? Did you use Vibranium to create his temporary arm?" She dropped her hands from Bucky's arm. She listened to the whirling sound that the settling plates in his arm make.

"I used it with another type of metal. I didn't want to waste it all at once. T'Challa just gave us the okay to get our hands on more." He shrugged, he had to admit. The arm that he gave Bucky was not his best work. He only did it so Steve would get off his back. He didn't put an ounce of effort into it since when I had made it, it was around the time he had found out how his parents really died.

"Oh shit. I'm excited!" She clapped her hands together a few times to express her joy. She had always wanted the opportunity to work with the rarest but strongest metal on this planet and now, she was getting that chance. She was going to make a full record of each step. This was a huge accomplishment in her book.

Steve snorted out a laugh at Addilyn's word slip. He only laughs at her because she doesn't curse and when she does, it sounds so foreign and strange, "Language Addi." He jokes. She rolls her eyes at his childish reaction.

"Hush Steve, you have no idea how much of a big deal this is for me!" She exclaims in a frenzy of flurried hand movements.

Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her, "Breathe Addilyn and keep going. You're almost done with your examination." Her uncle set her ecstatic brain straight and she got back to work.

She cleared her throat and mumbled, "Sorry." Before she gets too immersed in her work she grabs her hair all in her hands and twists it up into a messy bun, she looks at T'Challa for a second, "Um, would you mind bringing me my bag from over there?" She points to a brown leather cross body bag with white leather accents. The King jumps into action and quickly retrieves her bag. She takes a couple seconds to fish through her bag then pulls out a pair of glasses. She shoves them onto her face; finally, she could see. She had forgotten to put them back on after she got off the quinjet. Originally, she put them away to go to sleep, but that never happened until she was on the jet.

"Sorry I couldn't see. Thank you." She thanks his highness for getting her things before centering her focus on the other super solider in front of her. She stretched out his arm to his full wing span. Tracing the outline of some of the plate on his bicep and inner forearm she took notes in the note book at her side. Moving further down his wrist she paid close attention to his fingers. Tony knew how to shape fingers on his suits exceptionally well so there's really no surprise then when she finds is work flawless. She took notes of his arm length and finger length, wanting to get even the tiniest of details.

"For a half assed job Tony, you still did really well." She stepped back, taking her note book into her hand she leaned back against the table. Sticking her pen in her mouth she skimmed through some of her notes then looked back at Bucky's face, "When I was touching you, did you feel anything?" She asked.

Bucky took on this look like he was trying to think of how to describe it, "A little, when you touched my hands and fingers I felt it but the further up you got it was a dull sensation. I don't really feel pain in my arm if that's what you're asking. Only my scar hurts." He touches it softly. Addilyn watches his movements and she feels that sadness again.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Bucky. No one deserves this." She spoke honestly. For a moment, he looked a little thrown off by her words but he recovered quickly.

"I've come to terms with it, it's okay." He brushes his hair back using his left hand. The whirling was a familiar and pleasant sound. She has always liked the sounds of mechanics. That's what drew her into the field of Biomedical Engineering. She wanted to help the wounded try to live a semi normal life again through her study of the human anatomy and how to incorporate mechanics, thus furthering her knowledge into Biomechanical Engineering.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but, as much as I would love to check out Bucky's arm I really need some sleep." She covers up a yawn with the back of her hand, she was having a hard time concentrating, "If you don't mind but I think we'll continue this when I wake up." Addilyn asked Bucky. He shook his head with an airy expression.

"I don't mind. It gives me something to do." He stands up from the chair he was sitting in and he's towering over Addilyn. She almost had to look up all the way to see his face. She liked to tell herself that she was of average height, sitting at 5'5". But now that she's around two super soldiers, T'Challa, her bother, and Tony, she felt like she was three feet tall.

"Cool. Thanks Bucky." She smiles up at him.

Bruce wraps his arm across her shoulders and leads her out of the lab, he wanted to show her to her room as well as speak to her about a few things, "Come on Addi. I'll show you to your room." He tells her, one of T'Challa's escorts had taken her bags for them as was following behind.

Addilyn had been lead downstairs and through the main hall and entrance to the building. This place, it was almost like the Avengers compound but more secured. Everywhere they went there were always a few scientists and doctors. With the occasional man or woman in business attire. She felt wholly out of place.

When Steve had shown up to bring her here she hadn't had any time to change. After Tony hung up on her she quickly threw on the closest outfit she could find. Which in this case was, a pair of Forever 21 athletic leggings, an old NYU hoodie from when she was a freshman and a dirty pair of Nikes. Everyone around her looked clean and professional. She sure knows how to make a good first impression.

They were approaching another set of stairs that led to the South Wing of the building, "This is the side where we live. Not very many live here but there are plenty of rooms in case they do." Bruce made it a point to tell me that besides the few back in the Lab and himself, she almost had an entire floor to herself. Her room was located on the second floor while Bucky was the only close one; being two doors down. Everyone else was alone. Steve down one floor, Tony has a room on the floor above her and Bruce's room was on the fourth floor.

He handed her the key to her room then softly stroked her hair, he sighed before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Thanks uncle. I'll see you in a few hours, I'm exhausted." Another yawn slipped out and he bid her farewell. He'll catch up with her when she's more awake, for now he would let her rest. There we're things about her being here that she had a right to know and if he knew anything about Addilyn it's that she's not going to like what he's going to tell her.

 **BUM BUM BUMMMMM! What do you think Bruce will tell her? You'll just have to wait and find out :D I have another chapter coming at your real soon. But for now, I'm going to call it a night. Thanks guys, and please don't forget to review! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Bonjour! I'm not actually sure what to say as my little intro note so I'll just leave it short and sweet, enjoy this chapter!**

When Addilyn finally pulled herself out of blissful sleep she wasn't even sure what time it was. Rolling onto her back she stretched her arms above her head until her fingers brushed the wall above her head. Her back popped and she let out a satisfied moan then sat up. Addilyn swung her legs over the edge of her bed and softly planted her feet in her plush carpet. Although the idea of getting out of bed was not welcomed in the least, she had no choice. She told Bucky that she would continue with her exam as soon as she woke up.

Stumbling sleepily over to her window she threw open the curtains and was met with a beautiful Wakandan sunrise. She must have slept all night. Good, she really needed it. Lingering for a moment to enjoy the colors in the sky she turned around and into her bathroom. Showering in record time, she walked out of the hot, steamy bathroom and over to her duffle bag. She practically packed her entire closet, she had no idea how long she would be here and she really didn't fancy running out of clothes.

After she was satisfied with her thrown together appearance, she pulled a cream colored knit cardigan over her blank tank top. She was going for comfort and functionality with her leggings and white converse sneakers, "Alright, this is as good as its going to get." She spoke to reflection. Killing the light in the bathroom she exited her room. Her current destination was the kitchen for a nice hot cup of coffee.

Addilyn was pretty sure that after a few minutes of aimlessly wandering, she was lost, "Great. Just great." She sighed in frustration, "How hard is it to find the bloody kitchen around here?" her outwards monologue was interrupted by a chuckle.

"Good morning Ms. Addilyn. Are you lost?" She is greeted by a beautiful woman. She stood towering over Addilyn in her black on black pencil skirt and blouse. The woman's beauty alone was enough to intimidate her. Her dark skin was flawless.

"Oh um, is it that obvious?" Addilyn blushed and fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater. The woman laughed lightly and led her in the right direction.

"Only a little. His highness had asked me to come and escort you to any part of the compound you would like, at least until you get the layout down." Her accent was strong and it just added to her allure, she was making Addilyn feel like an underdeveloped teenager and she wasn't even trying.

"Well thank you. I really appreciate it, Miss-" She trails off, not having caught her name. The woman continues to walk but she looks at her.

"My name is Dora. It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance Doctor." She halts her movement causing me to almost run into her but she catches me.

"I'm sorry. I'm a super klutz." Addilyn laughs embarrassingly. She didn't even notice that they had made it to the kitchen until Dora left her side with a polite smile and she turned her attention to her front, "Oh, hey guys." She greeted Steve, Tony, Bucky and her brother as they all sat around in various places in the kitchen. Bruce hands her a cup of coffee made the way she likes, thanking him with a smile she took a seat at the island next to Bucky.

"Morning. Did you get enough sleep?" He inquired. Addilyn looked up from her coffee and nodded.

"Oh yes, thank you for asking. I really needed a good night's sleep free of interruptions." She narrows her eyes at Tony. He throws his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah yeah, I said I was sorry." He replied as he plopped down in a chair at the small table placed in the corner of the kitchen. Addilyn chose not to reply but instead she rolled her eyes. She hadn't had nearly enough coffee to put up with Tony's personality.

While Addilyn sat at the island in silence she listened to the conversations going on around her. Sipping the last of her coffee she overheard Steve mention that Natasha, Wanda and Sam we're leaving first thing in the morning to come here. Looking at the blonde super solider she spoke up, "Nat and Wanda are coming?" She was excited by that news. She was ready to have some familiar female companions around. Steve looked at her and he nodded in response.

"Yeah, they should be here early in the morning." His statement was simple enough and it left Addilyn ready for tomorrow to come. She hadn't seen Wanda in six months. As for the red headed assassin, she saw her at least once a month. Giving her some excuse that she and Bruce want to check up on her now and again, see if she's okay.

"Thanks Steve." She looked at Bucky, who was still seated on her right, "I'm ready whenever you are." She smiles softly. Once again, she put her excitement on a back burner, Bucky was her main priority. The dark haired super solider finished his coffee with a nod.

"Sure, I'm ready." He slides off the stool and leads the way to the lab. It was going to take her some time to get her bearings with this building. It was rather big and spacious but the different wings had her turned around. As Bucky made his way down hall after hall she couldn't help but look him over. Until now, she's only seen him from the front. Now that she was getting a good glimpse she noticed how broad his shoulders were. The fabric of his black t-shirt clung to his muscles like it was glued to him. Finally, her eyes landed on his metal arm. He walked normally, his arms swaying at his side. The fact that his arm was made of metal and not flesh didn't seem to faze him. It only makes sense, given how long he's had it attached to his body.

Once they had arrived at the lab they were greeted by four other people, all standing around with lab coats and clip boards. They looked rather prestigious and proud but she wasn't one to assume the worst in people, "Hello. I'm sorry no one told us that there would be people watching." She approached them, a smile on her face and her hand extended towards a man. He stood there in his pristine lab coat, his grey button up was tucked into his pants and he paired it with a red tie. He looked to be about late thirties or so, his black hair was slicked back and his brown eyes were framed by glasses. Addilyn waited patiently with her hand out in front of her, when he didn't make a move to shake it or even introduce himself she dropped it at her side.

"I'm sorry, no one told us that there would be a civilian girl hanging around." His words were cold and his tone colder. The way he spoke to her made it very clear that he was one of those scientists that thought he was a miracle worker. In the last eight or so years, she's experienced her fair share of them. She let it go as she covered her annoyance with a smile.

"There are no civilians in this compound Doctor," She pauses and looks at his silver-plated name tag that was pinned to his breast pocket, "Schmidt." Dr. Schmidt raised an eyebrow at her but Addilyn remained sweet.

"If you say there's no civilians in the compound then please explain to me why you're here in a highly secured, well monitored compound? How did you even get in here girl? Did you cling to one of the Avengers on your way in?" He was mocking her, a smirk plastered across his face. She looked from him to his giggle band of idiots. Now she was getting pissed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I like your tone. If you refuse to speak to me with respect and manners then I will have you removed." Addilyn remained as nice as she could be while defending herself. Dr. Schmidt's expression changed from a smirk to full out belly busting laughter. He genuinely thought that she was just some normal kid who had snuck in. She could feel Bucky's arm brush against her back so softly she almost didn't think it happened. She knew that he was standing there with a scowl on his face that screamed Winter Solider. Schmidt shook his head and wiped his eyes under his glasses. Taking he deep breath, Schmidt looked down at Addilyn once more.

"Me? Removed? I'm not surprised that you don't know who I am. I mean, have you even graduated high school yet? Can someone please remove this kid from the lab? I don't want to be responsible for her." He asked one of T'Challa's guards who stood posted at the door. When he didn't move, and looked at Addilyn with an 'are you serious?' look, Schmidt took a step forward and grabbed Addilyn by her bicep. He yanked her off balance, heading towards the door.

"I've had enough. Get out and go do something more your speed." Not only does he have his hand on her but he just insulted her intelligence. She saw Bucky move to grab Schmidt but she stopped with a look; she was raised to take care of herself. Planting her feet and halting his forward momentum she prepared to do exactly that.

"You have exactly three seconds to get your hand off me before I hurt you." Her usual kind demeanor had vanished and in its place, was a hidden firecracker that only came out to play when she was pissed. Schmidt looked at her and rolled his eyes, he pulled on her arm again and she yanked it back. She was hoping that action would rip her arm out of his grasp but his hands were too big.

"I don't have time for you. Dr. Banner will be here soon and I don't want chaos." He spat, she would tell that he hated kids. And since he jumped to conclusions and just assumed that she was still a teenager, she was going to enjoy putting him in his place.

"I swear, if you don't take your fucking hand off my arm I will beat your face in. Got it? Is that a little more _your speed_?" It was her turn to mock him as she threw his words back in his face. She watched his face contort in anger.

"You had better watch your mouth little girl, if you know what's good for you." He sneered. Addilyn had had enough, subtly she changed her stance into a semi fighting stance, just enough so she could put a little more body weight into her strike. She waited for him to open his mouth to say one more smart ass comment. She pivoted on the ball of her right foot as she threw a right cross straight into his nose.

"Ah! You little bitch! Guards! Get her out of here!" Schmidt was screaming from behind his hand. She got sick pleasure watching his nose gush blood onto his clothes.

"Guards, remove Dr. Schmidt from my lab. He is only allowed back after he learns some respect." Addilyn ordered his removal and his eyes widened exponentially the moment two guards caught him in their grasps.

"Sure thing Dr. Banner. Your uncle should be here shortly." The older male guard smiled kindly at Addilyn, to which she returned.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it." Her green eyes fall on Schmidt's bloody face, "Do you have anything else to say before you leave?" She places her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"You, you're Dr. Addilyn Banner? Dr. Bruce Banner is your uncle?! How can you be her? You're just a kid!" He screamed the whole way out. Once the door was shut and she could no longer hear his voice she turned to the other Doctors and smiled sheepishly. They all shared the same look of shock. You would think that she would be used to it since she gets it a lot but it never gets old.

"I apologize, I should have stated my name sooner. But anyways, yes, I'm Dr. Banner but please call me Addilyn. Again, I'm sorry that I wasn't aware you would be watching me work today." She addressed the doctors with her usual kindness intact. A woman, not too much older than Dr. Schmidt spoke up.

"Sorry Ma'am. King T'Challa is allowing us to observe how you work so that when time comes we have a better knowledge of certain things." She nervously ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Waving her off Addilyn spread out her arms.

"Welcome, make yourselves at home. I was just about to begin." She turned and walked up to Bucky. He has been silent the entire time but she knew, that he was ready to kick that man's teeth in for laying a hand on a woman in a negative way.

"You alright Doc?" He asked, concerned.

Addilyn nods in sincerity, "I'm okay, nothing I couldn't handle. Thank you though, I saw you. You were about to cause him some serious physical harm." She chuckled. "I appreciate your concern over my wellbeing Bucky." She lays a hand on his forearm in a friendly and caring gesture before leading him over to some punching bags, she wanted to see the extent of his punching strength with this arm. Doing so she could make some estimations for the new arm and its resilience. His new arm may be made from Vibranium but she wanted to be sure, if his first Vibranium arm was blasted off my Tony, she wanted to make sure it couldn't happen again. The arm she was planning for him was going to last him for life.

 **Well there you have it. I'm sorry if I got a little carried away with petty drama but hey, it exists. I wasn't exactly planning on ending it here but eh, I'm just going to phase into another chapter :D anywaysss, you know the drill. Please review and all that wonderful magic. I appreciate every single one of you. ^.^ xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Whoop Whoop! I'm back! I'm rather happy about this fic so far. I'm sort of kinda winging it as I go along. Not all the way. I've done some research too but I'm proud of myself (: Any who, onward to the next one!**

Once everyone had taken their places in the room Addilyn stood on his far right with her trusty leather bound notebook in hand. Looking at Bucky and the timer that had been hanging around her neck, "Okay Bucky, whenever you're ready. I want you to um, push it but don't overdo it. I don't want you to get hurt, I just want to see the limitations." She clicked her pen. The moment he took up a fighting stance in front of the punching bag she started the timer.

Sitting back, she watched his form, dissecting every move he made. The young Doctor noticed that, depending on the punch he executes, if he puts too much pressure on his shoulder his face twinges in pain ever so slightly. For someone who's a known recluse, he was surprisingly getting easier to read. She analyzed his fighting style, taking into account all the rapid fire punches. Just as he was about to break a sweat she stopped him. She had a better idea, she wasn't getting the results she wanted with him punching a grounded opponent.

"Sorry Bucky, I just had a better idea. If you don't like my idea then we don't have to do it, we can just use target gloves instead." She wanted to make sure that he approved of her plan, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable in any way.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" He spoke up, she honestly never got tired of hearing him talk. She liked his accents, with his Brooklyn accent being the more prominent. Every once in a while, his Russian slipped through, she's heard him say things in Russian when he got annoyed.

She pulled out her cell and quickly typed a message to Steve, asking him to come to the lab. Slipping her phone back into the pocket of her cardigan, she waited for a few moments, "I'll tell you in a minute, we're waiting for someone." She looks back at the Doctors sitting in the conference rolling chairs, "Can you guys see or am I in your way?" She asked politely.

A man by the name of Joshua shook his head, and the others followed. She opened her mouth to speak but the door to the lab opening and Tony's voice interrupted her. Turning back around she waved them over, "Tony? Why are you here? It's already crowded over here. I hope you don't mind staying by the door." Now that there were two super soldiers taking up most the space, the other five were fitting rather tightly.

"I guess so." He stood off by the door. Addilyn looked up at Steve then to Bucky, "Hey Steve I have an idea to help me get the best results on Bucky's arm but I need both of you to agree to it." She held her hands behind her back with her notebook clasped between her fingers, she stuffed her pen in her bun. She waited and watched as Steve and Bucky exchanged glances of confusion.

"Sure Addi, what do you need?" Steve asks and crosses his arms across his chest. She takes a deep breath and spills her idea before she has the chance to stop herself.

"I need Bucky to do some good hand to hand combat with someone at his level or stronger. The only person I know of besides Vision is you Steve." She bites the inside of her lip, she stands silent in anticipation. All she wanted to do was get the best results she can in order to construct the perfect arm for Bucky.

Bucky looks at Addilyn with a look of amusement, Steve chuckles at her, "What? That's not an answer guys. That was just a noise, give me an answer." She flails her hands; her notebook almost goes sailing. Steve shakes his head at her antics, she keeps the team in good spirits every time she's around.

"You know you didn't really have to ask, you could have just told me you wanted me to spar with Buck." Luckily Steve had been spending his afternoon reading and relaxing so he was dressed for the occasion.

Bucky nods along with Steve's words, "We spar with each other all the time Doc." She sees the corner of his lips turn up ever so slightly. He may be able to hold back a smile but his amusement was shining clear and bright in his eyes. Yep, it was definitely getting easier to read him, and it's only been forty-eight hours. She lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when they laughed off her concern. She should have known that they spar with each other, T'Challa doesn't usually spar with the guys. So, it's up to Steve and Bucky. Sometimes Tony, she knew for a fact that Bruce didn't fight but that didn't mean he wasn't in shape. Occasionally; from what she's heard, Nat and Clint come by. Natasha tells them that Ross is signing the papers releasing Steve and Bucky from being CIA's most wanted. They were free to go. But not without some rules. Shaking her head, she was letting her mind wander and ramble.

"Okay then sassy boys, whenever you're ready please proceed. And do us all a favor and don't hold back. I need results like I need air." She flips her notebook open to the page she had prepared. Readying her timer, she waited another thirty seconds so Steve can wrap his hands. Finally, they were standing face to face, hands up in front of their faces, feet in a fighting stance; depending on their dominant hand. She noted that Bucky was right handed mostly but he favored his left, then clicked the timer.

Addilyn's eyes darted back and forth between the two dueling super soldiers, while they both had the strength and speed they had completely different fighting styles. Bucky worked his stances and footwork in time with combination punches. Occasionally he'll get in a push kick to the chest or a round house kick to the ribs, while his style was wild and fast it had a flow to it, almost like a dance. Whereas Steve's fighting style was more structured. He centered a lot of his fighting style on a combination of boxing and what looked like Muay Thai, his punches were crisp and clean. Precise. When he got knocked down he would spring back up using his body weight and momentum to push off his hands and land on his feet. In some instances, Steve will whip out his signature 360 kick flip while Bucky could not. Sticking the top of her pen in her mouth she thought about it for a moment, Bucky was just as agile and flexible as Steve so why was it that he couldn't execute a 360? Looking at them as they threw punch after punch, kick after kick towards each other she finally understood.

Bucky couldn't properly use his body weight and momentum to perform a 360 and land it because of the balance of his metal arm. Before, with his first Vibranium arm he could do his quick front flip but he couldn't get the flurry of a 360. She was going to change that. She watched when Steve would catch one of Bucky's punches thrown by his metal arm, the shifting and whirling of the plate. The plates on her arm reminded her of that armored sentinel Thor had told her about. The videos she's seen of the plates shifting when the sentinel fired his weapon remind her of that. The armor of the sentinel moved like it was alive, like it was the things skin. Maybe she can make his new arm a little smoother. She can always figure it out.

"Time!" She shouted once the timer reached ten minutes. The guys turned to her, breathing heavily both dripping with sweat. She walked up to them, looking up at Bucky "Be honest, does your scar hurt? If you're feeling any pain at all I'm going to fix it so you don't." She watches his face for any hint of a lie. She saw the small little flinches he made when he applied too much lingered force.

"A little. It's usually always sore but since my old arm got blown off its been a little more painful." She's glad that he told her the truth. The impact from Iron Mans blaster must have almost ripped off his entire arm, now with his temporary arm in its place it's probably sore.

"Thank you, Bucky. Thanks to my notes I think we can make further progress with your new arm. I still haven't seen what my Uncle and Tony have come up with so far but I'm sure we should be done with this project soon. For now, try not to over use your left arm." Addilyn thanks Steve for his help and dismisses them both so they can go shower and relax. Turning back to the other four Doctors in the room they looked intrigued. This must have been their first time seeing two famous super soldiers spar.

"Unless you guys have any questions for me you're all free to go, I have to go have a talk with some people really quick. The cafeteria is all the way out to the entrance then make a left. I'll see you guys later." She waves at them and rushes out of the lab. The doctor was curious to see what has been built so far, she wanted to complete this project as soon as she could. She wanted to see how it will work and she wants to stop Bucky's constant pain.

 **Yayyyy Chapter five is complete and ready for reading! I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much, I really love you all. Please review 3 xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks major balls, I'm determined to write it but I just keep nodding off in the process, I'm freaking tired. But let's move on, shall we?**

After she left her lab she all but ran down the hallways towards her uncle. She was more than excited to see what they have come up with so far, she was even more ecstatic to tell them ways to improve it. Walking in she was graced with her uncle and Tony nose deep in a skeleton of the arm they're trying to create.

"Hey. Can I see what you've got so far?" Addilyn drops her notebook on the table and slides into the spot between Tony and Bruce. She pushed her glasses up a bit since they had started to slide down her nose.

"Sure. Just don't touch it yet unless you want to be electrocuted." Tony interjected just as she was about to touch it. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the billionaire.

"Yes dad." Her sarcastic comment rolls off her tongue. Running back around she fetches her notebook, "So I have some ideas. I came up with these after seeing Bucky spar with Steve." She says, flipping to the page that had all her scribbled notes on it.

"Sure, let's see what you've got." Bruce speaks, peering at her over his lenses. Standing up straight and giving her his full attention she nods.

"Cool. So, I noticed first and foremost that his arm is too heavy. I have an idea of what to combine with the Vibranium that still leaves it virtually indestructible." Addilyn added as she shuffled around the cluttered table towards the computer. Quickly typing in her findings, she pulls it up as a hologram so they can all see it. Holding her notebook to her chest she looks at them.

"Magnesium alloy?" Bruce asks her.

Addilyn nods and walks over to the holographic projection, "I know it's probably not what you would have chosen but there's a reason for it." She looks at them, pausing to gauge their reactions before continuing, "Like I said previously, his arm is heavy. It's light enough for him to move with lethal speed but thinking back to videos from before he left HYDRA showed me that it's still hindering him so he can't perform at his full potential. That's why I want to throw in just enough magnesium alloy to make it lighter while not compromising the durability of the Vibranium." As she spoke Bruce stood there, index finger tapping on his chin as he mulled it over in his head. Tony, on the other hand nodded with a clap.

"Brilliant! You are by far the brightest Biomedical Engineer I've come across. I would never have thought of that. You hear that Bruce? Your niece is a real chip off the ol' block, isn't she? I'm impressed." He basically sings her praise, "Now where can we find it? The Vibranium is easy to obtain thanks to our royal host." Tony questions. He makes a valid point but Addilyn is sure she can find some or at least find someone who does.

"I'll figure it out, give me like two days." She states, pulling out her phone she shoots a text to a couple of her fellow engineers. At least one of them can help her out, but until then she'll have to wait. Now that she had put herself out there by asking her friends, that was all she could think about. Her excitement could not be contained.

Addilyn contemplated going to work out a little but her mind was changed when her stomach growled, she had lost track of time. Lifting her wrist to check the time she mentally cursed herself for forgetting her watch in her room, "Dammit. Hey uncle, do you have the time?" she asked and snapped her notebook closed.

Bruce looking up from his work to his watch "It's 8:30. Why?" he inquires, it seems he too has lost track of time.

Addilyn shakes her head "Nothing, I'm just hungry and I forgot to pay attention to the time. I'll see you later okay? Love you." She waves to her uncle then to Tony "Night Tony." She walks out with the door closing behind her.

The west wing was dark and quiet. Either everyone's asleep or they were just hiding out in their rooms. She didn't mind though, she liked having alone time and now that she was staying here, the only time she got that was when she was in her room. Making her way quietly down the hall, towards the lounge she walked in. The first thing she noticed was that the tv was on but it was turned down to where it was barely audible. She walked over to the couch to turn off the tv but her movements were halted when she saw someone curled up on the couch.

Addilyn tip toed over to the fridge, careful not to make any noise just in case they had fallen asleep. When she opened the doors, she was blinded by the bright light causing her groan, "Oh Jesus." Her eyes adjusted and she continued her search for food. While she was face deep in the fridge she didn't hear whomever was on the couch get up, and walk over to the island in front of the fridge.

"Hungry?" A groggy voice speaks from behind her.

Addilyn jumps with a gasp, almost hitting her head on the shelf in the fridge she spins around coming face to chest with Bucky, "Holy crap Bucky! You scared the hell out of me." She exclaims, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry doc, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. Looking up at his face she could see the mirth in his eyes and the small smile of amusement on his lips.

"No, no its okay. I just get scared easily when I'm not prepared." She chuckles, "It's no big deal." She's usually pretty hard to scare but she does not like when things jump out at her, "And please Bucky, call me Addilyn. Every time you say Doc I think you're talking to my uncle." He responds with a nod.

"So, um, if you're hungry there might be some left-over pasta Wanda made in the back. If not we can always make something." He seems a little flustered at the offer to cook her food. She let her eyes stay glued to his face for a moment longer then turned to the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Addilyn asks from in the fridge. Finding the pasta, he mentioned was there she pulled it out and shut the door with her hip. Wanda must have made enough food to feed an army, the left overs was now the size of a regular family's dinner. She reaches up to grab a bowl, she hesitates to grab another. Looking back at him over her shoulder, "Yes? No? Maybe so?" She asks him.

Seeming to pull himself out of his daydream, Bucky nodded his head, "Sure, I could eat. I'm always hungry." Ever since he was injected with the same serum given to Steve, his metabolism had sped up so fast that he eats constantly. Not only does he always have to eat, but he can eat enough food for all the Avengers and probably their families in just one sitting but he limits himself.

"Alrighty then." She says and grabs down another bowl. She spooned a generous amount into his bowl before giving herself just enough. As they waited for their food to heat up she leaned on the island with her chin in her palm, "Hey Bucky? Can I ask you something?" Her curious green eyes were in constant motion as she looked him up and down. She hasn't really been able ask what exactly the serum did to him and Steve, she only knows the basics.

At the sound of her voice the dark haired super soldier fixes her with his glowing gaze, "Hm?" He pondered.

"You don't have to answer any of my questions if you don't want to. I'm kind of nosy." She states, scrunching her nose at the admittance of one of her flaws. When he doesn't say anything she continues, "I never really got the opportunity to ask Steve but if you remember how you were before the serum, how much did it change you? What exactly did you benefit from it?" She tried to word her question to sound not too invasive.

She studied his face. After she asked her question he looked away and to the floor. She could tell he was putting some thought into answering her question. He didn't break from his look of concentration when the microwave dinged, indicating that their food was done, she grabbed two forks and a pair of pot holders to place under the bowls so they didn't burn their hands. When she placed his down by him he finally looked at her. The reflection in his pale blue eyes reveled all the pain, despair, and horror that being injected with the serum brought. She instantly regretted ever asking him.

"You don't have to tell me." Her voice is small, merciful. She didn't like seeing that look, she never liked seeing the pain in someone eyes. She had seen it enough in her uncles tired brown eyes every time he lost control of the other guy and hurt innocent people. She turns back to her food, about to change the subject but he spoke.

"At first I had no idea. The entire 107 infantry had been taken prisoner by HYDRA and they started to use some of us for experiments, including me. I think it had been a month that I had been a prisoner of HYDRA when Steve came and rescued us. It's a little fuzzy still, always has been. All I really remember before the fighting was seeing Steve for the first time in months only he had changed. He wasn't the same short, scrawny kid from Brooklyn I left behind. He towered over me at the time. I remember telling him that I remember him being shorter." At this memory, a smile broke through the scowl that had been there since asking the question. Addilyn listened intently, sitting on the counter while shoveling noodles into her mouth. She didn't have the heart to tell him his food was getting cold so she just keep eating. His eyes met hers again and she saw a flash of joy, seeing Steve at that moment must have been like a blessing.

When she didn't speak, he took that as his cue to continue, "After he had gotten us out and back to base Steve put together a special team. We were called-" Addilyn couldn't hold back the words that pushed past her lips.

"The Howling Commandos." They said at the same time. When she realized, she had interrupted him she blushed from embarrassment and utter a small apology. He didn't seem bothered by it as he went on.

"Yeah, The Howling Commandos. We completed a handful of high risk missions without any hiccups until one finally got really messed up." The look of pain had returned to his eyes only this time it was worse, it seemed like he was willing himself not to cry. The feeling of guilt once again stabbed her in the gut, "We were trying to board a train that was traveling at full speed. Steve had this idea to zip line down onto the roof of the train then fight our way for control. It was a dangerous but brilliant plan, it almost worked too. But something happened and I couldn't hold on any longer. I lost my grip and fell from the Swiss Alps. The only reason I survived was because of the super soldier serum they injected me in months ago." Holding up his left arm he added, "If I had known what surviving that fall would have cost me other than my arm, I would have killed myself before HYDRA had gotten to me. Ever since then the serum has changed everything about me. I noticed I was taller; taller than Steve, I was always hungry due to the serum messing with my hormones and what not. I was stronger than I had ever been, and fast. I can run faster than a speeding car." He speaks. In the couple days that Addilyn had been in Wakanda this is the most that Bucky has ever said around her. Normally developing any kind of super human ability sounds like it would be exciting but to Bucky, it was a death sentence.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all of that." Addilyn placed her food down next to her and turned her attention to Bucky, "I know that you still blame yourself for all of the things you've done and I know that everyone tells you that it's not your fault." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to piece together the right words to say, "But they're right. Everything you did was because they brainwashed you and forced you against your will to be an assassin. That doesn't define who you are Bucky. Who you are inside, the you that grew up with Steve in the forties, that's who you are. I know you still can't remember everything about yourself from back then but that doesn't mean you won't. You know enough about yourself from that time to display those attributes and feelings that I don't even for once, think of you as the Winter Solider. To me you're James Buchanan Barnes, a boy born and raised in Brooklyn, New York who would do anything for the people he cared about. That's who you are." She claimed with enthusiasm. No matter the things he's done in the past, all she sees now is this on-the-mend man who had been forced into a world of death and pain only to finally get out to finally rediscover himself.

Addilyn hopped down off the counter and emptied the rest of her food into the trash before cleaning out her bowl and placing it in the dishwasher. She looked at Bucky one last time and gave him her best smile of kindness, "I'm going to bed okay? I'll see you in the morning." She grabbed a bottle of water before bidding Bucky goodnight and leaving for her room. The walk to her room was filled with thoughts about Bucky and the things he told her. He didn't have to tell her the tale of his adult life but he did anyways, she felt like she had made a new step in being better friends with Bucky. She just wanted him to finally be free of the guilt she knows he's burdened with.

 **Wow so, this chapter ending up being a lot longer than I expected. And it's mostly fluff, I'm trying to do my best to think of things to work into this fic. Please just bear with me and I promise ill have it all figured out ^.^ Again I really appreciate each one of you3 so if you could please review that would be amazing! Thank you! xoxo**


End file.
